The Wolf Rises in Japan
by PandaWolfOtaku
Summary: When the Japanese sun goddess returns to the land of Nippon, she meets with the personification of the land she saved all those years ago. When Japan meets his country's deity in person, he tries to find away to help her get back to where she needs to be. But lets not let any of the other nations find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I absolutely LOVE Okami and Hetalia and which inspired me to write this! Now things for the Okami half of the story will be different since I am trying to mold it into Hetalia so forgive me also there will be a small twist at the end but you'll find out what it will be since I will kindly leave you little hints here and there! Enjoy and remember, review! I GOTZ TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! :3**

Japan sighed mentally as the meeting progressed. This conference seemed to be the longest this month! It was estimated that this meeting would last a "wonderful" THREE AND A HALF HOURS. Nihon was certainly NOT looking forward to this. He'd rather be watching anime, drawing manga and being alone with Pochi-kun than listen to the more…how you say…robust nations. Japan looked around and saw that the nations were too busy arguing over Kami knows what to notice him look through some old, Japanese scrolls. He smiled respectfully at the one that tells the story of the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu come out from her cave and bring light into the world.

Japan quickly put the aged scroll back in his semi-deep pocket as the nations settled down. As Britain was speaking, Japan couldn't help but feel a bit bored. No, make that completely bored. He dozes off a few times, but luckily he caught himself. This wasn't like him! He would never doze off during a meeting. He was much more attentive than this. The nations groaned once they heard that Britain had a Powerpoint presentation to share and Japan couldn't help but groan with them.

As the lights were shut off, and the only light was the light shooting from the projector to the screen, Japan felt even more fatigue and felt his eyes slowly close. Trying his hardest to fight his eyes open, but to no avail, he was transported into complete darkness. Britain's voice slowly dying away.

Japan's dark brown eyes then shoot open. He sits up, somehow in his kimono and his own bed. He looks around his room, the blurriness slowly clearing up with a few blinks and eye rubbing. Nihon wondered how on earth did he get home. Last thing he remembered was being at the meeting. "Must have been Greece-san who brought me home." Japan thought out loud. "I will go and thank him later." He slightly blushed at the thought of Greece changing his clothes. That nation was a bit too "touchy" and "suggestive" around him.

Slipping on his zori sandals, he exits his room, walking to the living room. Pochi-kun greets his master with a few barks, wags of the tail, and licks. Japan smiles at the Akita, scratching behind his ears, going out to the backyard.

It was a nice, late spring day. The Sakura were still in full bloom and were now a darker pink than white. The sky was clear, no sign of clouds and the sun was shining brightly. He could see Mount Fuji's snow capped peak in the distance. Japan smiled happily, going back inside.

It was time to make cherry cakes.

When Japan put the cakes into the oven, he decided to figure out a storyline for a new anime. Pochi-kun seemed to be tense and uneasy. Nihon, sensing his companion's unease, sets him on his lap and soothingly pets him. He gently bites his lip, tapping his pen on the table, thinking long and hard about a plot for a new manga.

Once the cherry cakes were done, Japan left them on the windowsill for them to cool. Sitting down on his couch, he decides to watch some anime with Pochi-kun. Putting on "Okami-san and Her Seven Companions", he gently sets the furry Akita next to him, softly scratching his neck. Out of the blue, Pochi-kun leaps off of the couch, scratching the wall underneath the cooling cherry cakes, starts barking like a mad-dog.

"Pochi…wait a little longer. The cakes will be ready to eat in a few more minutes.", Japan said. To no avail, the furry dog continues barking. What is up with Pochi today?, thought Japan.

Just then, a blur of white leaps through the window, knocking Japan onto his back. Pochi-kun was madly barking and growling. Japan was dazed for a few seconds and was pinned down by a white wolf with red markings and some sort of instrument.

The wolf didn't growl, nor bark at him, it just looked into his eyes. Pochi-kun surprisingly stopped barking. The wolf wagged its "ink-stained" tail in greetings. Japan carefully examined the markings. Something seemed familiar.

Slowly lifting up a hand, he slowly and slightly strokes its mane on its neck. The wolf did nothing but give a kind, wolf-smile at him. Japan's eyes widen as the puzzle pieces were put together in his mind.

He knew this wolf, and this wolf knew him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Nihon, Meet Ammy

"A-Amaterasu…", was all Japan could breathe out. Amaterasu barked happily, slowly getting off of him, sitting down near him. Pochi-kun started to sniff the wolf goddess uneasily before Amaterasu got out a small chunk of meat and set it in front of the small Akita. Japan wasn't sure of what he should be more surprised of; the fact that Pochi-kun actually ate it and had small hearts coming from him, or the fact that a wolf would have that much self control that she wouldn't eat a generous piece of meat.

Japan mentally kicked himself. This wasn't just ANY wolf, it was his own sun goddess for crying out loud! Remembering her high religious statues, Nihon quickly stood up and bowed to her in deep respect. "Amaterasu-sama..i-it is the honor of a thousand life times to be in your presence...!" Amaterasu gave a small whine, nudging his head up, her tail wagging. Shocked, the Japanese man stared at the canine god, finally getting the message that she did not want him to refer to her in such a way.

"do you not wish to be called 'Amaterasu'…?", Japan said, tilting his head. Amaterasu then, with a flick of her ink stained tail, wrote the word "Ammy" in Romanji characters, using her tail like a calligraphy brush. "V-very well…Ammy…", Japan bowed again, and Ammy gave him an approving bark.

"what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Celestial Plains?", asked Japan. Ammy gave a sad, small whine, looking out the window. "Don't worry, I will help you get back. Anything for you…", Japan smiled and Ammy barked happily and wags her tail even more, Pochi-kun playfully prancing around the white wolf.

There's a knock on the door, "Oi, Japan!" Britain. Ammy yips in surprise. Japan motions her to hide in the half full hallway closet, Japan quickly shutting the closet door, opening the front door. Japan bowed to Britain greeting him, "Ah, Konnichi'wa Igirisu-san." Hello Japan." Japan invites him in, Britain taking off his shoes as he enters the house. "I came here to ask if you don't mind me using your hot spring.", Britain said to the Asian nation. "Oh, not at all! Help yourself. I'll even bring some cherry cakes to you as you bathe." Britain smiled, "That sounds divine, Japan! Thank you."

As Britain grabbed a towel and headed out back, Japan swiftly set a plate of three cherry cakes by his side. While Britain is distracted, Nihon decides it's a good idea to check on Ammy. He goes three shades of white when he sees the door opened and a certain wolf deity is not in there. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he slowly turns to Britain, his eyes widening at the scene; Britain jamming out to his country's rock music, his earphones in as he slightly jams out in the hot spring, and Ammy creeping up behind his plate of cherry cakes, and Pochi-kun trying to hold her back by her tail so she won't be seen.

This wasn't going to end well. As Ammy got nearer and nearer to the cakes and Britain, the more Japan needed a plan to get her away from Britain.

Out of panic, Japan lunges at Ammy, the two tumbling into a bush, Pochi-kun yelping in surprise. Britain automatically snaps out of his fantasies of being an international British rockstar, looks back at Japan with anime white eyes. "What the blood hell was that!?"

Japan quickly leaps up, "Oh…I was…um…meditating!" He mentally facepalms. Nice going Nihon…, thought Japan. "Right…The Japanese and their…odd doings…", murmured Britain. He sighs, going back to his bathing and rocking out to his music.

Relief flooding him, he quickly guides Ammy back into his house without Britain seeing them. Japan looks at Ammy, saying to her, "We can't have the other nations see you…!" Amaterasu whimpers softly in apology, Japan gently petting her ears in absolute forgiveness, taking her to his room.

"Well I'll be on my way now. Once again, thank you Japan.", said Britain. Japan bowed, "Anytime, Igirisu-san." Britain then leaves, Ammy walking to Japan, sitting at his feet, giving him a wolf-like smile. Japan couldn't help but smile back at her.

Japan looked outside. The sun was starting to set and Ammy yawned.

"Today was a long day.", Japan said to the wolf goddess. Ammy yawned again in agreement. Japan felt his body grow tired. They both needed to rest.

After brushing his teeth and showering, he takes out another sleeping mat for Ammy, adding a spare blanket on the mat since the night is chilly. Both of them curled up on their sleeping mats after Japan turned off all the lights. Pochi-kun was asleep in his bed Ammy also asleep."*Oyasumi nasai Ammy"

***Good night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy! –Panda :3**

I opened my eyes as the golden rays of dawn hit my eyes. Yawning, I sat up, blinking my eyes to clear up my groggy vision. I examined my surroundings, seeing a sleeping Pochi-kun, but no wolf goddess. Quietly, I tiptoed out of my room, not wanting to wake up the snoozing Akita. Still seeing no white wolf, I furrowed my eyebrows and headed into the living room.

Where is she? How hard is it to loose a wolf? Panic struck my insides. Did she run off? If she did then we both are in serious trouble. troubling thing was, no windows or doors were opened…except the back door. I slowly walked out to the back patio and relief flooded me as I saw a certain wolf, sunbathing. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how heavenly the rays of sun hit her pure white fur, emitting an aura of soft colors. Her red markings seemed to blaze at the golden rays. She certainly looked like a heavenly being.

Sensing my presence, she perked up her ears, her soft, dark brown eyes meeting my own. Her tail wagged as she barked softly in greeting to me. I bowed in respect at the wolf goddess. "*Ohayou, Ammy". She leaped up, shaking out her thick coat of fur, letting out a loud and lazy yawn. Even gods get tired in the morning, I guess. My thoughts were cut off by the rumbling of my stomach.

"Let us get something to eat." I smiled at her, Amaterasu just barking in agreement. Entering my house, I started to cook some white rice, boil water for tea, and got out three bowls; on for me, Pochi-kun, and Amaterasu. Noticing I had three cherry cakes left, I fed one to Ammy, saving the other two for me and Pochi-kun. While Ammy ate her cherry cake and rice, I enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the sunrise with a small cup of green tea.

I sighed in content at the distant chirp of various song birds, the sweet smell of nearby Sakura, the quiet tap of the bamboo fountains outside, and the soft glow of morning, lighting up the house. Yes, it truly was a fine way to start my day off. Thank Kami there were no meetings today. Those conferences were sometimes too stressful and overwhelming. But right now, it was just pure peace. Nothing could ever disturb this beautiful moment of morning calm.

Until I heard Pochi-kun bark rapidly, then the door swing open, followed by a booming, "YO JAPAN!" I sighed. America. What does he want!? Suddenly I remembered Ammy. Once again I put the wolf goddess into the very same closet before America can notice. I fixed my hair in a presentable matter, greeting the western nation.

"Konnichi'wa, America-san. What are you doing here?" I asked with a small bow. "Well I just got a totally radtasticle video game! Wanna play?" his blue eyes sparkled like a playful child's. I sighed, shaking my head. "No thank you. I am not in the mood today America-san." He exclaimed, "What!? Why not!? You're ALWAYS alone! Its not cool man!". Sighing again, I softly replied, "P-please, I have no problem with being alone-" "No buts! You need some guy time and that's what I'm gonna give ya!"

This can't be good. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my living room, sitting me on the couch. He put on a game that seemed to be called Grand Theft Auto 5 and honestly, I didn't know about this game… it seemed…_unpleasant_. For starters there was a lot of shooting, violence, and for crying out loud, language! And I thought that South Italy had a fowl mouth!

Even thought America was too busy and lost in his game, I happened to notice that the closet door was opened with a certain wolf missing. My eyes widen and I frantically looked around. My heart stopped when I saw Ammy attempting to sniff America's bag he brought with him. oh please don't find any burgers! Slowly she pulled out a paper bag, digging up what I feared was a double cheese burger. Before I can attempt to take it away from her, she ran off to the backyard with the burger in her jaws. I tried to get up but was interrupted when America yelled, "HEY! Japan did you eat my burger!?"

Think Japan! "Yes I did…!" oh Buddha I'm doomed! "Well next time I'll bring another one for ya!". I slowly and hesitantly nodded. "But I'm hungry!", I jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst. "So I'm gonna go! Peace out Japan! Might come over tomorrow so we can finish playing! PEACE!" He stood up, put the game disc back in the case and opened the door. I flinched as he slammed the door from carelessness. There goes the hinges on that door again. I sighed once again. Ammy's head peeked inside of the house, licking her chaps. I bit the corner of my lip uneasily.

Well there goes my morning of peace, once again.

***Good Morning**


End file.
